


Just Be Good

by PunkDaisies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkDaisies/pseuds/PunkDaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just let me suck you off so you can make me cum already," Harry scoffs. "I’ll let you suck me off," Niall start softly, running a hand along Harry’s jaw, "Then I’ll fucking gag you so I can get some damn peace."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be Good

"What are you doing, princess?"

Niall arched an eyebrow, “You don’t have my permission to touch yourself.” Harry rolled his eyes but dutifully stretched his arms above his head to grip the headboard. “Well,” Harry started, voice slow and syrupy, “If you’re not going to do anything, I have to take matters into my own hands.” “If you can’t behave, I’ll have to tie you up,” Niall deadpanned. He watched Harry’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed quickly, his face flushing even further. What a kinky bastard. Niall smirked and strode across to the foot of the bed, “Maybe I will tie you up.” He dragged a hand up Harry’s thigh, “I know you like it.” He’s tracing little abstract patterns on Harry’s hipbone, “Know how much you like it when the rope cuts into your pretty skin.” He brings his mouth down to suck a deep purple bruise right where his fingers were just teasing, before pulling off and blowing over the wet skin. Harry’s little gasp registers and Niall grips tightly on the thin hips to keep him from squirming away. “Trying to get away? I thought this was what you wanted?” “You’re a dick.” For all the venom Harry tries to inject in the words, they come out hushed and breathy and he has to clear his throat before he continues. “I didn’t want you to fucking tease me, twat.” Niall takes a minute to look him over. He notices the flush spanning from Harry’s cheeks all the way down to the head of his cock which is hard and leaking against his stomach. Niall pictures the way Harry’s stupid moth would look covered in cum; it’s easy to draw references from memory.

"Just let me suck you off so you can make me cum already," Harry scoffs. "I’ll let you suck me off," Niall start softly, running a hand along Harry’s jaw, "Then I’ll fucking gag you so I can get some damn peace." Harry likes to pretend his cock doesn’t twitch when Niall threatens to get rough with him. He also likes to pretend he doesn’t cum in seconds when Niall actually follows through. Niall chuckles, "Think I’ll gag you right now actually." He shucks his boxers off and crawls up Harry’s torso to tap the head of his cock against his lips. "Say ahh." And Harry immediately opens up and lets Niall slide into his mouth. He’s a perfect little cockslut, doesn’t even choke when Niall starts fucking his face, hips thrusting harsh and fast. Niall pulls out and strokes Harry’s cheek, "Good boy." He doesn’t miss the way Harry preens with the compliment and even leans forward to try to get another taste of Niall’s cock. "Do I get a reward for being good?" Harry asks cheekily, smacking his swollen lips together to get all the precum off. Niall grips the base of Harry’s cock and gives two sharp tugs before letting his hand fall away. Harry whines beneath him and bucks his hips up, needy gasps and whimpers leaving his parted lips. "What?" Niall quirks an eyebrow, "Did you want more than that?" "Why, yes. I actua…" Harry’s words taper off into a whine as he feels a finger circling his entrance.

Getting the lube means that Niall would have to get off of Harry and he just can’t bring himself to do that. Not with how completely wrecked the boy looks beneath him. His pupils are blown and more bruises have bloomed along his thighs and jaw from where Niall was less than gentle with him and his cock is still red, hard and leaking. The idea of milking briefly crosses Niall’s mind but he’ll try that another day. He leans forward instead, presses three fingers into Harry’s open mouth. He doesn’t need any instructions, Harry knows what to do. His tongue is wet and warm and he manages to get Niall’s fingers as wet as he possibly can and when Niall pulls them out he kisses the tip of each for good measure. The corner of Niall’s mouth quirks up at the gesture and it quirks up even further at the expression Harry makes when he’s got a finger inside him. His mouth falls open and his eyes fall shut and Niall’s name is on his lips. The second and third fingers make his head fall back and his hips buck up. Niall is purposefully avoiding his prostate, no need to make him feel too good too soon. He pulls his fingers out when Harry’s been thoroughly stretched around them, then he spits into his palm and lines himself up, feeling the ring of muscle fluttering around his tip.

He presses in hard and fast in one sharp thrust, pummeling a loud moan out of Harry’s red lips. Niall’s relentless, pumping in and out of him in deep, sharp thrusts. Harry’s hot and tight around him and moaning and whimpering beneath him and nothing could possibly be a better aphrodisiac. “C-can I touch my cock now? Please? I’m so close. Please?” Niall leans down to suck a mark into the dip of Harry exposed throat. “Remembered your manners, hmm.” He takes a moment to consider and Harry looks pitiful, looks like he’s ready to cry for it. Niall wonders if that should turn him on as much as it does. He takes pity on him and kisses the freshly sucked mark, “Go ahead. You’ve been good. You deserve it.” And in one, two, three tugs Harry’s spilling all over himself as Niall gives a few more sporadic thrusts before following suit and filling Harry with his cum. They’re sweaty and panting and completely satiated. “You see,” Niall starts, “Good boys get rewarded.”


End file.
